The present invention relates to self-service checkout systems in supermarkets and other retail establishments, and more specifically to a security method for a self-service checkout system with RFID capability.
Self-checkout systems typically include similar components as full-service checkout systems. One such self-service system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,570 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
Self-checkout systems typically employ weight testing for security. Weight testing involves comparing the weight of a scanned item as determined in a look-up file against another weight reported by a security scale under a bag containing the item. Weight testing may also occur at the exit of a store.
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology provides an alternative to bar code reader technology for distinguishing and recording items for purchase. Some of the uses of RFID technology are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,394 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. An example use of RFID technology in a self-checkout environment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,040. These patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
It would be desirable to provide a security method for a self-service checkout system with RFID capability.